Amanozaku
by Acerman
Summary: Before the events of DDC, Seija tries to recruit distant family for her upcoming revolution. First Touhou fic. Please review!


**This is my first Touhou fan fiction. I read something interesting that said Amanozaku, the god Sagume is based on, is the god of amanojaku and tengu. I'm not too sure what to say, but I hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

Momiji enjoyed a cool breeze that rustled through her hair as she crouched perched in a tree, a pleasant change to the ever constant sun that's been beating down on her since she started her guard shift. After four hours on duty without spotting a thing, it seemed it was going to be another uneventful shift. Still, just two more hours to go.

There was a swish in the air and then a light tap beside on a branch her.

"Hmm, Momiji, what's up? Seen anything interesting?"

A small smile crested her. Aya, her friend, always looking for something to write about in that newspaper of hers.

"No Aya. I've told you before, if I see something especially interesting I'll let you know. You can always…"

A glimpse of white through the trees near the base of the mountain caught her eyes. A snap of a branch was all the additional confirmation she needed. Ears perked, she turned her head and focused her gaze.

 _Who could be trespassing on this time?_ The trespasser walked through a clearing, heading at a steady pace towards the peak and Tengu Village. Distinctive black hair with…

 _Oh._

Aya noticed the shift and looked steadily at her friend, facade calm.

"Do you spot something?"

Momiji kept her gaze on the intruder. "Yes, I do. We have a visitor incoming."

Aya let out a sigh. Nothing too exciting, probably just the two foreign goddesses trying to finalize negotiations for their borders. Still, it might lead to something interesting and she was low on scoops.

"Well, are you going to welcome them up?"

Momiji shifted her weight. "I'm… not sure."

 _Was that hesitation I just heard in her voice?_ Hesitation from the model watchdog (not that she'd ever say that out loud)? _This is surprising._ For Momiji to be indecisive, it must be a special visitor indeed. Aya fiddled with her camera.

"Who is it?" an eager edge in her voice.

"It's the Amanojaku, Kijin Seija." She replied, keeping her voice devoid of emotion.

"Oh, an amanojaku, huh" Aya's voice flattened, her fiddling stopped. It was a different kind of surprise than what she was expecting or wanted. "And here I thought they all finally died out years ago. Still, it's not like we can drive her off, not with her being…"

A silence, Momiji still focusing on Seija. Aya let loose a sigh and let her eyes roam upwards.

"The moon is clearly visible."

"…"

"…I suppose I'll have see what she wants. I'll go commandeer the Main Hall. Hopefully the old farts are all dressed up. I'll need to rush to get changed into my formals. Ugh." She face-palmed. "This is going to be unpleasant." A breeze brushed past their hair. "I'll see you afterwards."

Momiji gave a nod and jumped off down into the forest.

Seija made her way up the stone steps of the tengu grand hall, her bare feet making nary a sound. How long had it last been since the line of the other child of Sagume had laid foot in in the tengus' village? _Too damn long._ Seija bit back a grin, not that it went unnoticed by her escort, her grip tightening on her sheathed sword's hilt.

Still, the reception could've been warmer. Not like she was honestly expecting any different. But she was gonna change that. Soon enough they'll be singing her name to high heaven.

Her escort, a white wolf tengu, rapped twice on the wooden door of the hall. After a moment, the great red doors slowly swung inwards.

"Enter," her escort intoned as she stationed herself outside besides the entrance. Seija kept herself from rolling her eyes. _Best behavior Seija._

The interior was well lit, illuminating the uniformed tengu sitting legs crossed along the walls. The low murmuring stopped as everyone pretended that they weren't absolutely perfect for just a moment.

 _Did I catch them during a meeting? All the better for me._

At the end of the hall stood a crow tengu with short black hair, dressed in a white ceremonial garb as well. Seija slowly walked forward towards the crow, savoring the collected eyes on herself. Oh how she was about to shake their world.

"That's far enough," the crow called out, her voice heavy. "Why are you here, Amanojaku?"

 _Bastard, looking down on me._ "Is that any way to greet me, cousin?" An easy smile made a decidedly unnatural appearance on her face. "I've come a long way just to meet y'all. Comeon, we haven't even introduced ourselves. I'm Kijin Seija by the way." _Though you already knew that no doubt._

The tengu looked at her, judgement and mild surprise weighing on her face. A quiet, heavy moment and then, "Shameimaru Aya," she said, heavy again.

There was another silence. _What's up with them?_

"You have come here, why?"

"I gotta plan that'll have everyone in this land's heads at our feet." Seija proclaimed, allowing herself a small grin. _Time to lay it thick._

"A whole lotta people've been lookin' down on us, you 'cause they see you as doing nothing but sitting up here on this mountain, absent, weak," _To say nothing about myself_ , "but you see, I've been looking for the past few months for a real weapon, one that'll turn everyone on their heads." She started pacing, excitement leaking into her voice. "It's in the Underground. I got rumors that it can can grant wishes, stuff of miracles. Yukari the 'high-and-mighty' won't be able to do shit for bricks. So whatdya say," she turned to face Aya, hands on hips, a full blown grin on her face, "I think with my and the tengus' strength combined, we can make Gensokyo ours. Make ma proud."

The speech done, there were murmurs among the tengu but even those died after a moment or two. Aya held Seija's gaze, neither of their expressions changing.

"And do you have this weapon, Kijin?"

The question caught Seija flat footed; her grin dropped. _They're…this isn't how things are suppose to be going._ "No, but I have it tracked down to somewhere in the Former…"

Aya interrupted, her mouth becoming a thin line, "So you're telling me, Amanojaku, that you want us to risk our place, position, status, home, **people** , to bring a rebellion to this land, break the peace, make enemies of every major youkai and faction here, all on the promise of the power of a weapon that you don't have and may not even **exist**?" _This is souring quick! I gotta…_ "No, this is nothing but foolishness. We don't even need to bother Lord Tenma with this. If that's all…"

" **What**." One word cutting across the acting dignitary. An heat started to bubble within her and her gaze hardened, arms dropping. _How dare they._ "Have you all grown so complacent? Do you not remember what it is to be hunted, to hurt, to fear? Don't you want step on everyone, have them eat dirt and bow to you? Don't you want to **rule**?"

There was more chatter amongst the tengu, louder this time, but when their gaze caught Aya they fell silent.

Aya's gaze hardened. "Even if you could guarantee us victory, we still wouldn't take it. We tengu have gotten strong by choosing our fights and making allies, friends. This is what separated us from the oni, and what separates us from you. We may share the same mother, but we won't let that be what gets us roped into an amanojaku's scheme."

The air felt heavy and oppressive. Seija's gaze was locked with Aya's. The heat was now a boiling, but Seija kept a lid on it, tempering it. _If that's how it will be._ A tense, long minute passed before Seija turned, addressing the entire audience. They sat still, backs straight as ever.

"I remember how you all originally were even if you can't or won't. You used to be proper youkai. You were feared; humans warned their kids about you. Now look at you, lazy, growing fat. You can't even scare a baby. Hell, some of you could pass for human. You've all forgotten where we came from. You reject my offer now, so don't be surprised when you find yourselves looking up at me from the dirt." She practically spat out the last bit.

Seija scanned the audience, but no one stirred, either avoiding her gaze or looking at Aya.

"Tch, cowards," not even bothering to keep her words thoughts.

Seija turned and walked out of the hall, her footsteps landing heavily on the wooden floor. There wasn't a single sound as all eyes watched her leave.

She stepped back outside and the doors closed behind her with a doom. The sudden change in light blinded her. _Bright…_ She shaded her eyes and turned her sights upwards. From the heavens, the hot sun glared its fiercest down on her as the moon coolly presided above as well.

 _I'll show them not to look down on me. Just they wait._

* * *

 **Please give a review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
